Broken Sharingan
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: I did win... maybe not against Sasuke... but I think I might've against Itachi... Slight ItaNaru, more KyuIta


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as cake.**

**My third oneshot for those of you who wanted the ItaNaru pairing! I hope you like it! And there is a slight lemon!**

**Pairing: ItaNaru... well, unfortunently, it's more of a KyuubixItachi**

**Rating: R for language and sexual content**

**This didn't turn out how I wanted it to... so I think I'll make another ItaNaru soon.**

Uchiha Itachi made his way down one of the many corridors in the dark cave that was the Akatsuki's hideout. His pitch black eyes shimmered under the flickering praise of the various candles that jutted from the damp walls, his sharingan activating once he reached a large empty cavern. A dry laugh caught his attention and he stepped over to where Kisame was conversing with Hidan.

"Ritual my ass," Kisame grumbled while Hidan cleaned his scythe with the end of his cloak.

"Ahh, you must not be too familiar with the Jashin(1) religion," the silver-haired man grinned, "we pray before battle, then begin our slaughter. Antyhing less than total destruction is a sin."

"Yeah, yeah, sin," the shark looked over when he noticed Itachi, "is there a mission?"

"No," Itachi drawled out fluidly, "I came to inform you of my leave. I will be heading to Konoha in order to capture the Kyuubi."

Hidan spoke before Kisame, holding up his scythe to inspect it, "Going after a Jinchuuriki without your partner... how unlike you."

"I have my reasons," Itachi said lowly, his sharingan eyes boring into Hidan's violet orbs.

"I'm sure you do," Hidan replied in a slightly cheerful tone.

"Shut up and go bother Kakuzu," Kisame growled.

"How rude..."

Itachi walked past them, ignoring the flood of curses coming from Kisame and the fits of laughter from Hidan. He walked into a different stone hallway and passed by Deidara who smiled and raised his hand in greeting.

"Itachi-san, yeah..." the blond said, getting a small nod from the Uchiha and nothing else.

The elder Uchiha was too deep in his thoughts to deal with any of the Akatsuki members. He only spoke with Kisame because it was a rule to tell your partner of your leave if you were to go on a solo mission, so there were no reasons to indulge himself in unfitted conversation with Deidara... Tobi, Zetsu... none of them.

_The last few weeks have been nothing but dealing with that annoying Hidan... it's time to brighten up the spectrum, _Itachi slid out of the hidden entrance to the hideout and pulled his cloak tighter around him to stay warm.

Snow was falling all around him, flakes sticking to his hair and eyelashes. He brushed them away easily and trudged though the meadow that was covered in thick tuffs of soft ice.

In the Land of Birds, winters were harsh. Itachi knew this, but he refrained from bringing his straw hat. Once he reached the Land of Fire, he would no longer need it. And if he had brought it and disposed of it in that country, ANBU members would've still been able to know he had entered their territory, and would've followed after. Itachi did not need that. He would execute this mission perfectly. Right down to the sweet screams of the Kyuubi's container as the Biju was forcefully ripped out of him.

_I will finish this and begin the hunt for the next Jinchuuriki... There aren't too many left to capture, _Itachi thought as he held his's cloak's tall collar over his face. He smirked under the fabric, _But I believe I will have the most joy in capturing Naruto-kun..._

xXxXx

In Ichiraku's, Naruto sneezed violently, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. He jutted his bottom lip out and squinted his eyes in a fox-like way, _Someone must be talking about me._

"Ohayo, Naruto!" Sakura chirped as she sat down beside her friend.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled and went back to consuming his large bowl of ramen, slurping down the noodles like his life depended on it. He glanced over at the medic nin and noticed that she was staring at him, "did you want something?"

The girl blinked twice then frowned, hitting Naruto playfully on the back of the head, "Hey! Don't assume that I only came here for a favor!"

"Right, right, gomen," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the bump on his skull.

Sakura sighed and twiddled around with the chopsticks in the jar in front of her, _It's been almost four years and he hasn't changed one bit..._ "Actually, to tell you the truth... I did come here to ask you something."

The blond finished his ramen and pulled out his Froggy-chan, handing some money to Ayame with a smile, "Arigato, Ayame nee-chan," he turned to Sakura and pouted, "see, I knew it was a favor. You had no reason to hit me! I was right in my assumption!"

Sakura laughed quietly, "Naruto... I wanted to ask you something. If you have the time..." she bit her bottom lip and looked away nervously.

_Oohhh maybe she's finally realized how good looking I am! _ Naruto practically did a happy dance in his head, _she might be asking me on a date!_

"Could you help me with my studies? I **really** need a test subject for my new medical jutsus," Sakura looked at him with sparkling emerald eyes, "please? I'll even pay you!" she pleaded.

There was an odd silence and Sakura swore she could hear crickets chirping, _funny... crickets usually aren't out this early... _

"Test... subject?"

"Hai! I promise there won't be too many strange side effects, just maybe a small rash..." _or your entire top layer of skin might just peel off, _ she laughed mentally and decided to keep that part to herself.

Naruto sighed and got up from his stool, pulling down his black t-shirt over his orange cargo pants and fixing his hitai-ate, _I should've known she wouldn't ask me out... she does sort of have a thing for Fuzzy brows... _he shuddered and folded his arms behind his head as he walked out, Sakura following behind him with an anxious expression.

"Fine, I'll do it... and you don't have to pay me," he pouted.

"Yata!" she grabbed his hand and violently tugged him down the busy streets of the village toward the Hokage tower, "you won't regret it, Naruto! You'll be helping me with my skills and when something bad happens on the battlefield, I'll be even quicker with administering healing chakra than ever before!" she squeeled excitedly.

Naruto smiled nervously and struggled to keep up with the ever quickening pace, _is it even possible for her to get any better than she already is? I think she's just as good as Tsunade-baachan right now._

As they got closer to their destination, a sudden gust of wind blew over the village, the remaining leaves on the frozen trees fluttering to the ground. Yes, it was winter, but some parts of the Fire Country hadn't recieved any snow yet, that was why Naruto was wearing just a t-shirt instead of his thick orange and black jacket. He enjoyed the cold weather and he **would** enjoy it until the first snowflake fell. Winters were short in Konoha and he'd rather have the cold breeze chilling his skin than the hot sun burning his already tan body.

Another strong gust swept through the village and all of the children started scattering around, afraid that their toys would get blown away... But in that certain gust, a scent was carried. A strong musky scent that could only belong to an Uchiha. Namely, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto's eyes flashed blood red for an instant, then quickly melted back into cerulean, _He's close..._

"You can feel him too?" Sakura asked seriously, her grip on Naruto's hand tightening.

"I can smell him... his scent is all too familiar," the Kyuubi's container thought back on the battle he had with his best friend's older brother... and all of the brutal strikes that were too close for comfort. He specifically remembered how the weasel smelled of sex. A musky smell mixed with jasmine and lavender... It had been intoxicating to Kyuubi, but to Naruto, it was nauseating.

"We need to tell Hokage-sama," Sakura stated.

"Go on ahead... I have to do something," Naruto ignored the kunoichi's cries for him to stay, his feet taking him to somewhere he had always wanted to visit, but never had the courage to. The Uchiha Estate.

He looked at the rusty metal gates that had the clan's crest imprinted in it. A red and white fan. He had always wanted to see what it was like inside, see the place Sasuke used to live in, the place where his family was slaughtered... and where his best friend had become just like him.

"Itachi's coming for me..." he searched the area and smiled silently in satisfaction when there were no chakra signatures anywhere nearby, "so I'll lure him somewhere where no one would look for us. I'm going to face him head on," Naruto pulled out two blank tags from his shuriken pouch and bit into his thumb, drawing blood. He smeared a few kanji symbols onto the white papers and stuck them onto the gates, taking one last glance at the village he had considered his home for the past sixteen years.

_These confrontations end here, Itachi._

xXxXx

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune ran into Tsunade's office holding TonTon agaist her chest, her breath shallow as she gasped for breath, "the Akatsuki! They've sent a member to attack!"

Tsunade's hazel eyes widened a fraction before she scowled and slammed her cup of warm sake onto the desk, "I've had enough of this," she growled, "Shizune, do you know who it is?"

"U-Uchiha Itachi, Hokage-sama," the girl stuttered, trying to regain her calm composure, but doing a fairly poor job.

"Dammit," the Hokage stood up and walked around her desk, "help me call all of the Jounin and ANBU."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" she ran out of the room quickly, followed by a pissed off Godaime.

xXxXx

To a normal and foreign ninja, the gates of Konohagakure would seem large and unwordly. But to Itachi, who was neither normal nor foreign, the gates were just like a small wired fence trying to block out a child who wanted his lost ball back from the other side. He snorted at the low amount of security outside.

"This place has not changed in the least bit," he said indifferently. He sped through the forest to his left and spotted the perfect side to infultrate. Chakra was accumulated in the heels of his sandals and he threw himself forward, slamming his feet onto the large side of the village's wall.

Even though there were only a few Jounin outside, Itachi knew better than to underestimate the brains of the Godaime. He knew that woman when he was younger and tricking an enemy into believing there was low security was what she was good at. That was one of the main reasons his father had begged her to join the police force. It was a good thing that she declined, because if she had accepted, the slaughter of his whole clan wouldn't have happened. That woman would've immediately noticed the changes in his behavior, everything... and he wouldn't be where he was now.

As he rushed up the side of the wall, he performed the hand seal for Kage Bunshin and eight copies of himself sped past him, leaping onto the very top of the wall, one barely dodging a sudden attack from Kakashi.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and turned in direction, speeding around the village's wall to another side. There weren't enough shinobi to cover all sides, so his best chance at entering without confrontation would be the very back, near the Hokage mountain.

He entered through the hidden safe houses near the top of the mountain and took his time in walking through the damp hallways. He masked his chakra perfectly and looked out through one of the conrete windows, smirking at the sight of his clones fighting the Leaf ninjas. One of his better jutsus made it possible for his clones to not disperse when rammed into or struck down with a weapon. They would last until they were either decapitated or he himself died.

"Now where could you be hiding, Naruto-kun...? I did not sense your chakra signature during my arrival, so you must be masking yourself," Itachi walked down the steps and looked out over the field, seeing no one in sight. He sighed at how horribly the place was guarded and crossed the trimmed grass, sauntering past the Memorial stone that held the name of one his own clan members. Uchiha Obito. He snorted and made his way stealthily through the empty streets.

xXxXx

Naruto stepped into the house thats scent was so familiar even though it hadn't been lived in for the past eight years. Sasuke's aroma was everywhere... the smell of spring water and maple oak...

He would admit that he had strong feelings for the avenger... but he would never act upon them. What good was falling in love with someone like him? Someone who chose revenge over happiness, someone who let their whole being be consumed by darkness?

The blond slid open the porch doors and stepped outside, his blue eyes widening a bit at the snow that began to fall and coat the rock garden.

"It's quite a shame that you'll have to taint that beautiful snow with your blood, Naruto-kun..." a deep voice muttered in the shadows near the master bedroom.

Naruto turned swiftly and his eyes locked onto incarnadine red. The wheels of Itachi's sharingan turned gracefully, drawing the Jinchuuriki in. The fox growled and pulled out a kunai, the metal shimmering.

"I noticed the seals on the gates to the entrance... Did you already foresee your demise? Putting up such seals... you don't want them to find your body, do you?" the slender man chuckled ominously, stalking forward, his red and black cloak fluttering behind him when a soft breeze brushed through the estate.

"I put them up so no one would sense our chakra," Naruto hissed, "I don't want anyone interfering."

Itachi raised his eyesbrows, yet his face remained impassive, "Is that so?"

"This will be our last battle, Itachi. I won't spend my time searching for Sasuke **and** worrying about you getting in my way. Our confrontations will end here."

"You could not be more correct, Naruto-kun... it will end here..." the raven unzipped his cloak from the inside, revealing multiple exploding tags. He smirked at the look of surprise on his target's face, "I will rip the nine-tails from you and throw your body into the snow. The ice will preserve that beautiful face for yours, if only for just an hour longer," the tags lit, each kanji symbol burning away until only the string was left, the porch exploding.

Naruto easily leaped out of the way, pushing chakra into his heels as he landed on the underside of a nearby temple's roof. He made the seal for his Kage Bunshin and five clones appeared, all of them rushing into the smoke. He grinned slightly and reached behind his head, loosening his hitai-ate.

Itachi could sense them coming and he quickly released his Mangenkyou, locking the copies in the world of his own reality. Just after two seconds, the clones collapsed in mental fatigue and they disappeared. He stood still, already knowing the fox would attack, but he was taken by surprise when the blond struck from above, his headband tied around his head, covering his eyes, _You've grown in the last few months, Naruto-kun..._

Naruto straightened his hand and pulled his arm back sharply, _I have to use everything I've learned when being taught by Ero-sennin! _ "Shou-Geki-Shou!(2)" he snapped his palm forward, but the raven moved out of the way with the speed of a skilled taijutsu user, using the same attack on Naruto, sending the blond flying through what was left of the burnt porch roof.

Naruto flipped around, "Kawara Shuriken(3)!" he raised his arms and the tiles on the nearby houses' roofs flew up, all of them getting flung at Itachi. He might've been blind because of his hitai-ate, but that didn't lower his senses as a shinobi one bit. As they say, close off one sense and the others will heighten.

Itachi calmly stared at the approaching tiles, "Kaze no Yaiba(4)," he whispered, a blade of wind swirling around him and shooting forward, slicing through the tiles and dispersing before it hit his target, _I can't kill you before I rip out the Kyuubi..._ he stepped forward and disappeared, but not before pulling out a small tube and releasing a purple powder.

The fox landed on the ground and wrinkled his nose when he heard nothing around him, nor did he sense Itachi's chakra signature, "It's as if he disappeared..." even though there was no sound and he refrained from taking his headband off, he could still smell Itachi's musky scent. The aroma seemed to have affected him because his stomach began to churn, _What's going on? Did he coat himself with poison? No... this is powder used to attract demons... _he coughed slightly at the pain in his stomach and a loud clanging in the back of his mind revealed what was going on.

The Kyuubi was breaking out of its cell...

xXxXx

"Why won't these damn clones disappear?.!" Ino screamed in frustration as she slammed one of the Itachi copies into the ground, "and where the hell is Naruto?.!"

"We shouldn't be worrying about him, we should be worrying about where that real Itachi bastard is!" Kiba snarled while riding Akamaru.

Sakura forced all of her chakra into her fist and punched one of the clones in the jaw, watching with wide eyes as it disappeared, "Aim... aim for the heads everyone! It's the weak point!"

Ino nodded and went into her mind transfer position, aiming down at the clone lying on the ground, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" she smirked as her prey pulled out a shuriken from his own holster and slit his throat, his body disappearing(5). Ino made a fist and grinned in a very Naruto-like way, "and Yamanaka Ino is the winner! Yosh!"

"Don't get carried away now!" Kiba snapped as Akamaru jumped onto one of the Itachi's, slamming the man's head under its paw, effectively making it disperse in a puff of smoke, "we still have to help with the search for the real one!"

"I know that!" Ino growled back, flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder, "dammit, Akatsuki is getting on my last nerve," she grumbled, "and like I asked before, where the hell is Naruto? Do you think maybe he's already found Itachi?"

Sakura stiffened at that.

xXxXx flashback xXxXx

_"Go on ahead... I have to do something."_

xXxXx flashback xXxXx

"He's found him... Guys! We have to go search for Naruto! Wherever he is, we'll find Itachi!" the medic nin raced past her friends, looking around frantically, _What're you thinking, Baka?.! Facing him all alone?.! What good will that do?.!_

xXxXx

Itachi reappeared behind the blond, his arm out of his cloak. If there was one good thing about knowing Orochimaru, it was that he was able to copy the snake's jutsus. And this particular move always came in handy when dealing with the capture of a Biju.

"Can you feel the demon trying to escape?" he smirked as Naruto stood still, unmoving. Kyuubi was probably screaming inside of his mind, making him deaf to his surroundings. He pressed his palm against the back of the fox's head and put a steady pressure on the skull, his sharingan eyes turning and melting into black, "You are mine now, Kyuubi," he lifted the blond's hand with his free one and wove their fingers together to form a hand seal, _This is the only way to get the demon out without killing him... _he closed his eyes slowly, _the Kyuubi will break out before its container is dead... _"Souja sousai no Jutsu(6)."

Those words echoed throughout the confines of the nine-tail's cage, causing the demon to snarl and slam its large body against the bars, the seal on the doors dissolving.

Under the fabric of his headband, Naruto's blue eyes slowly changed to red, the black pupils turning into cat-like slits. He gritted his teeth and his canines grew slightly longer, a gutteral growl irrupting from his throat. His hitai-ate slowly unraveled and clattered onto the ground, his narrowed eyes snapped open and he shoved his elbow back, slamming it into Itachi's stomach, sending the Akatsuki member flying into the snow-covered streets.

Itachi braced himself for impact as his back slammed into the home across the street, his head hitting a night lamp, the glass penetrating his skin. He winced at the dulling ache and reached back, pulling the shards out roughly. He looked up and noticed the gathering chakra around the blond boy, the orange energy wrapping itself around his body and producing four long tails. He narrowed his eyes and scowled, _I was not able to extract the Biju completely..._

"Uchiha!.!.!" the Kyuubi's low and dangerous voice howled. Naruto bent down on all fours and pushed forward, speeding toward Itachi faster than the raven expected.

Itachi held back a painful groan as he was shoved into the cement harshly, a crater forming underneath him, his ribs cracking. He looked down at his waist and watched as Naruto's foot dug into his shuriken pouch, breaking the tube inside that held the demon attraction powder, the purple crystals covering his shredded cloak and park of the exposed flesh underneath.

Naruto's nose scrunched up and he let out a low growl at the aroma.

The Uchiha winced as the boy lifted himself up, but his eyes widened slightly when he slammed back down, rubbing their groins together, _The powder is making the demon lust..._ he groaned at another rough grind.

"You smell like sex, Uchiha," the Kyuubi growled ferociously, rubbing his erection against Itachi's, "it's almost as if you wanted me to come out and fuck you."

Itachi glared this time, not a cool under control glare, but a seriously pissed off glare, "I don't lust after demons," he spat, grunting at the sweet friction the boy was giving him.

"Your body states otherwise," the demon hissed, moving down and rubbing the growing bulge with a clawed hand, "I always did want to try out an Uchiha..." a seductive smirk, too seductive for the face of the usually innocent blond, "such power... and what slender bodies they have..." he ran a claw down Itachi's cloak, slicing the fabric, causing it to fall around the lithe body, "I've wanted the first to be that Sasuke boy... but you will suffice. Who I fuck is not that important to me, I just want release."

Itachi could do nothing as the demon handled him. He had not expected the damage on his body to be that severe, but there he was with a few broken ribs, a head injury, a severely bruised hip, a shattered leg, and two arms that were completely numb, _He must have canceled out my chakra with his... dammit..._ he gritted his teeth together as a tongue ran down his exposed hip, swirling around the bruises.

"Why don't you whimper? Too proud of yourself, Uchiha?" the Kyuubi teased while biting down on the injured flesh, drawing delicious blood, "fine, I suppose I will just have to **make** you whimper," the blond flipped Itachi over, smirking at the look of pain on his opponent's face, "I think I will take you now. There will be no point in letting you enjoy foreplay if you do not want it," Kyuubi rubbed Itachi's member through his pants.

The raven's face was digging in the gravel, the smooth skin getting cut by jagged pebbles, _I will not be overpowered by a filthy Biju!_ he mentally snarled, his Mangenkyou Sharingan activating, but it seemed to be broken, the wheels cracked. He struggled a bit and finally was able to turn his neck, two sets of incarnadine eyes meeting... and they were both thrust into the world of Tsukiyomi(7).

xXxXx

"S-Sakura-san, look over there, on the gates of the Uchiha estate..." Hinata said quietly.

The pink-haired girl rushed over to said gates and ran a hand over the seals, "They're definitely from Naruto... Dammit, I knew he would do something stupid like this!" she ripped the seals off and the shinobi were hit with a wave of nausea.

"The stench of blood and the aura of burnt up chakra..." Kiba muttered.

"Naruto!" Ino called as she went in, Sakura right next to her.

"I can't feel him anywhere..." the medic nin said with fear, "what if he's...?"

Hinata bit her lip nervously, _Naruto-kun can't be dead... _she closed her eyes, then snapped them open, veins bulging around her pale white orbs, "Byakugan!"

xXxXx

The group ran through the streets, the snow up to their ankles. Their breaths were coming up short as they continued to turn corners, but all of them kept up their swift pace.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oi! Naruto!"

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru added deeply, his large paws leaving footprints behind him.

"Look, there he is!" Kiba pointed to a curled up figure lying in the middle of the street, its body covered in snow.

Sakura raced over to the prone body, bending down and turning him over, the tired face of her friend covered with snowflakes. She smiled, tears in her eyes, "Thank goodness..." her arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and she pulled him against her chest, sharing her warmth.

Ino smiled at the sight, but something shimmering on the ground caught her attention. She glanced down and saw a snow-covered hitai-ate. Picking it up, she examined it and furrowed her thin brows, "This must be Itachi's..."

Sakura looked up at it and the image of Sasuke flew into her mind when she saw the scratch over Konoha's symbol.

"Should I take it to Hokage-sama? It would be of good use to track down the Akatsuki, right?" Ino asked.

"No...I'll take it," the medic nin stood up, lifting Naruto onto Akamaru who strode over to them. She smiled warmly at the content smile that was on her friend's face, _Did something good happen, Naruto?_

xXxXx

Naruto woke up in the hospital, most of his limbs wrapped with bandages. He blinked so his vision would clear and the singing of birds outside caught his attention. Snow was falling, yet the sun was out, making Konoha seem more beautiful than it already was.

Then the memory of his fight with Itachi came flooding back and he couldn't suppress a small smile. The fight itself wasn't what made him smile... but what he saw when they were both cast into the realm Itachi's Tsukiyomi created.

The raven's sharingan had been damaged during Kyuubi's sudden attack, so the effects of the Tsukiyomi didn't work properly. Instead of Itachi locking Naruto into a world where he was caused pain, the blond was instead pushed into a dream... a dream where everything of the past did not happen... the broken Sharingan had rewound everything to six years after the death of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was able to see a smaller version of Sasuke, the boy tugging on his hand and smiling cutely as he tugged him out to train. And when they arrived home, a man and woman would greet them... the woman's smile was so soft and welcoming... those two must've been Sasuke's parents. The rest of the dream was all about Sasuke. Walking him to the academy, training with him, poking him in the forehead for laughs, wrapping up his injured ankle... It was like he had his own little brother... And that was when Naruto realized... that this was not a dream, but Itachi's memories.

"Naruto?" Sakura popped her head in through the open door and laughed at how funny the blond looked with bandages wrapped all around his head, "how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess..." he smiled.

"You know... I've been wondering... when we brought you here, you had one of the most happiest little smiles on your face... What happened between you two?"

Naruto turned to look back out at the snow, "I realized... that Itachi's not as bad as I thought he was...but I'm still going to kick his ass though!" he pumped his fist in the air, but winced, "itai..."

"Baka," Sakura laughed, "here," she stepped over to him and placed a hitai-ate very similar to Sasuke's on his lap, "I thought you might've wanted to have it. You know, as a keep sake. There was a lot of blood-stained snow... and you weren't too injured when we found you, so I suspected that you did most of the beating," she grinned cheekily, "and I consider that a win, don't you?"

Naruto gave her a warm smile and looked down at the headband, seeing his own reflection, along with Sasuke and Itachi's behind his, _I did win... maybe not against Sasuke... but I think I might've with Itachi..._

xXxXx

"Yo!" Hidan waved cheerfully as Itachi entered the cave. His blinked his violet eyes at the bloody and limping Uchiha, "... What the hell happened to you?"

"Go away, Hidan," Itachi snarled, carefully wobbling to his room, "and inform Kisame of my arrival."

"U-Uh, sure," the other Akatsuki member went down the hall calling for the shark man, having no idea where he could be.

Itachi went into his dark room and collapsed on his bed, hissing at the pain. He could deal with the pain... but not with what had happened before he departed from Konoha. Before he used it, he had known that his Tsukiyomi wouldn't work correctly, but he had definitely not expected to relive his memories. Most of them being good ones of his brother... but because his Tsukiyomi was interlocking with Naruto, he had also seen how the blond saw Sasuke. From the first day in the academy to the fight in the Valley of the End. And the emotions he felt while seeing through Naruto's eyes... he hated them. The love, the pain of losing someone he loved... he hated it. He had given up his feelings long ago, and to have them come back this strong... it was infuriating, it was frustrating...

He closed his eyes, _And it makes me want to cry the tears I've held in for more than ten years..._

Itachi's breathed in, absorbing the pain it caused his ribs. Then his eyelids lifted slowly, revealing Sharingan that were both broken and swelling with unshed tears.

**Owari**

**(1)- Jashin Religion is a religion that practices death and slaughter.**

**(2)- Shou-Geki-Shou is a taijutsu move that involves a lot of power in an uppercut attack using one's palm. This attack had enough power to knock even the largest opponents into the air.**

**(3)- Kawara Shuriken- Tiles near the user are turned into usable shuriken and directed toward the target.**

**(4)- Kaze no Yaiba- Creates a blade of wind that is impossible to block.**

**(5)- Ino dad's uses this in the epi where the sound and sand invade Konoha. He can control people and make them kill themselves or others.**

**(6)-Souja sousai no Jutsu is Murder-suicide technique. Both the user and opponent must die. It's the ninjutsu Anko uses on Orochimaru in the Forest of Death.**

**(7) Tsukiyomi is a blood-line limit of the Uchiha's. So far, Itachi and Kakashi are the only ones able to use it.**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
